


I've had an entire Bottle of Wine

by TARDISTimeLord



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Writing, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISTimeLord/pseuds/TARDISTimeLord
Summary: Dorian Pavus is writing a letter to his father while more drunk than he has been in a long, long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FamiliarFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFan/gifts).



Father,

 

I’ve had an entire bottle of wine. I mean, that’s all I’m admitting to at this moment in time. I’ve had far more than a bottle of wine, but that’s a secret. The deepest, darkest secret I’m trying to keep from everyone else in the Tavern. Everyone surrounding me has probably had far more alcohol than I have, however. That’s not a secret, though. The Chargers surrounding him are practically swimming with alcohol minus their leader, the illustrious Iron Bull. I’ll probably only admit this between the two of us, but I’ve been staring more than usual tonight. I mean, who couldn’t resist those muscles, that smile, those _horns_. Thinking about the horns makes me… well, horny. Sharing that thought between you and I makes me giggle, but it’s the truth. I can’t believe I’m thinking these thoughts, let alone writing them down for my father to read. But I’m more drunk than I think I’ve ever had in my life and you need to read these words. I’m writing this after our meeting for the first time in forever, and I hope this letter finds you in good health. Because I know I’m in  _ very _ good health. Such good health that I’m feeling rather emboldened by today’s meeting. I think I’m going to march over there and tell him exactly how emboldened my father has made me by reminding me how much I still love men.

 

Truly your Son,

Dorian Pavus

 

Dorian didn’t remember ever giving a letter to one of Leiliana’s crows, and he definitely doesn’t remember the contents of the letter. But a couple of weeks later, when the same crow is sitting on the Iron Bull’s windowsill with a letter bearing a seal he very much recognizes, he vaguely remembers being very saucy to a certain family member. His cheeks turned almost the same color as his sore bottom as the tall Qunari hands Dorian the letter roll, sending the crow on its way. He took it from him with a scowl, gathering a fluffy pillow under his chest to read it propped up on his elbows.

 

Dorian,

 

I’m glad you’re in good health. I am, as well.

 

Cordially,

Your father

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such trash. This was written completely drunk, which is why it took so long. (I'd have to get drunk and then write it...)


End file.
